Tom Riddle In Cardverse
by Green Gelousy
Summary: Tom was tormented as a child, no family to call home and no friend to held on to. His heart started to feel heavy with the darkness that he carried ever since he could remember until one day he decided to follow a strange creature and fell into a rabbit hole. The most strangest thing is that this creature is no rabbit... but a Puffin.
1. That's not a Rabbit

**Green-Eyed Envy Is Me: **Hello, everyone. I am now updating a new story and yeah, I know some people wanted to see an update of Center Piece but this little baby bunny had been giving me troubles and I know some of you people encounter a few of this problems before. This little guy was born when I imagine myself writing a story about little Tom Riddle meeting the Hetalia characters instead the usual Harry Potter and cast. And then bam! this baby was born.

**Summary: **Wonder what it would be like to see in the eyes of a tormented child where the world he sees is filled with nothing but darkness. A child so lost when he grows up he'll become the person that people feared and admired. A child where his childhood is ruined. Until one day by some chance of fate he fell into a world of Wonder Land. Tom-centric.

**Warning: **Horrible grammars, misspellings, and of course bad words from those specific characters in Hetalia. Oh yeah, the fluffy-ness between two boys in love.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own this beautiful shows.

**Pairings: **Will show itself in time.

_Thoughts or spells_

Speak in words

* * *

**Tom Riddle in Cardverse**

By: Green-Eyed Envy Is Me

**Chapter 1: **Follow the Rabbit in a trench coat, wait that's not a Rabbit…

Tom sniffs as he huddles himself near a dying tree. He wipes his eyes with his muddy hand, while holding his wails deep inside his mouth no matter how much he wanted to release them. The kids that bullied him hurt him really bad. They thought of him as some kind of freak, even the adults think of him as some kind of menace that don't deserve to be acknowledge. What was wrong with him? He is not that bad of a person, he tried to help little Ana in making a paper airplane but he doesn't know how the airplane set itself on fire and scared the children away yelling at the top of their lungs 'Demon! Demon!'.

Was he really a demon?

He always notice those type of traits in himself. He can do strange, but wonderful things that not even the rest of the children in the orphanage can do unlike him. He can train animals that are wild and untamed without trying to, he can move objects without touching them and he can speak and understand snakes. He thought of this ability as a gift and not some curse that the adults thought of.

Even so, do they have the right to perform an exorcism on him just because a dirty priest said he was being possessed by the devil himself?

No matter how many times he tried to approach the people around him they just put more distance between themselves and him just so not to get too close to him, finally seeing him in a different light that he is not too sure if it is good thing for him. He could sometimes hear their conversation that is suppose to be private but he heard them anyway when it is involve with him, saying that he is no good child and that they should put him at the hospital far away from them and the children. They are afraid of him. He could see it in their eyes.

And the children hated him as well and that's when the bullying started.

Tom felt the pain and loneliness building inside of him, crushing his fragile heart. He clutch his dirty and worn shirt with his hand feeling his heart throb. He hated himself sometimes but he knew that he is not in the wrong, it was them.

No one loved him, no one cared for him so why would he feel such feelings like longing to be accepted when it is clearly obvious that he is not wanted here.

Sometimes he wished that they just die. He wanted to see them suffer from all the pain that he had went through just because he was different.

Children throw rocks at him, punching him, chasing him with sticks in their hands just to whack him with, pulling cruel pranks just to torment him, they are the ones that should be called monsters not him. The adults as well, how can they call themselves human when they turn a blind eye at him when they let the kids do as they please in hurting him.

Tears continue to fall and sobs were released without his permission. Tom hated being weak. He was taken advantage of far too many times and he wanted to be the one to hurt someone, this time he is going to be the predator hunting his prey.

He won't hold back any longer. He will no longer be the one as the victim who sits quietly in a corner, crying like pathetic child. He will take advantage of their fear towards him, he will use it as his weapon on conquering them. He will bend their will with his own hands. He held himself back before thinking that somewhere deep down that it was just a misunderstanding on their part since they didn't get the chance to know him but now he knew that it wasn't a misunderstanding. They wanted him gone. They wanted him dead and he will do the same for them.

"Hey, kid, why so sad?" A distinctly male ruff voice spoke.

Tom jerked his head in alarm. He gasped in shock, his grey eyes look around fearfully trying to find the voice.

"Who-who are you?" Tom held himself close trying to at least to protect himself from a possible threat.

Suddenly he heard the flapping of the wings followed by the sudden movement of a branch above him. Leaves fell from above causing him to look up to see a small black bird with yellow and orange beak with a hint of black here and there.

"It's a bird…?" Tom looked confused. "Where you the one…?"

Tom shook his head finding himself ridiculous. "There's no way a bird like that talked."

"Yeah, I'm talking to you twerp." Tom was speechless as the bird landed on his head starring at him with those beady but intelligent black eyes.

"That's impossible!" Tom nearly shriek. "Birds can't talk!"

"Oh yeah? Then a twerp like you shouldn't talk to snakes." The strange talking bird raised a non-existent eyebrow at him.

Tom blushed when he realized that he'd been seen. "How?"

"I've seen you before a few times when I came to visit here. You're the odd ball in the bunch, but I like you." The bird said. "You remind me of my owner."

Tom couldn't believe a bird like this one appeared before him, talking to him!

"This can't be happening… what kind of bird are you?" Tom stared at the bird who flapped its wings and landed in front of him.

The bird cock his head to the side looking amuse. "I'm a Puffin."

"A Puffin?" And then an image of a bird like this one appeared in his mind. He went to the library a few times before to learn more about the world around him and he stumble upon a book about birds at the animal section that held the same image as this bird right now. "But what's an Atlantic Puffin bird like you doing here in England?"

"Oh… right I'm suppose to be looking for someone. Do you know a person name Alice?"

"Alice? I don't know her and I never heard some Alice here in this orphanage."

The Puffin bird huffed as he ruffled his feathers. "Damn. I have to find that twerp…"

Tom watch curiously as the Puffin look irritated. "Why are you looking for Alice anyway?"

"Hmm…?" Puffin looked at him lazily. "Oh, nothing concerns to you, twerp. I'm just doing my business here so I'll be leaving now."

Tom felt the panic suddenly rise with in him. It occurred to him that this is the first time he had a civil, intelligent conversation in long a while and with a bird no less! But this has been good so far and he is not willing enough to lose someone who doesn't see him with fear and hate in their eyes.

"Wait! Maybe I could help you find her!"

The Puffin paused from flapping his wings turning his head to stare at him with a calculating look in his eyes.

"You?"

"Yes!" Tom suddenly blush. "I can help you find her. Just please…"

"What would a kid like you can do?" the Puffin look thoughtful. "Wait, ah yes, you're no ordinary kid, aren't you twerp?"

"You already know I can do stuffs that aren't normal so let me help you find this Alice."

"Then tell me twerp, what's in it for you?"

Tom fidgets as he wring his hands together. He briefly made eye-contact to the Puffin bird before dashing his eyes quickly aside feeling embarrassment. "I just wanted to help…"

_This kid, he's lonely. I've seen him many times hiding behind this tree, he's perfect. This kid needs to have a bit of a life-lesson before he descend into darkness. _The Puffin thought with amusement.

"Alright then, twerp, I don't care whatever reason you have there but I don't mind a little bit of help." The puffin hop towards him. "Okay, here's the plan, tomorrow same time same place I want you to prepare yourself for a little trip. We need to find Alice and in order to find that kid we need to leave this place. If your willingly enough to leave this orphanage then follow me if you wish."

Tom felt happy deep down. He can now leave this retched place and be free. "Of course! I have no regrets!"

The puffin smirked. "So tell me your name kid."

"My name is Tom Riddle." Tom smiled brightly at the bird. "Thank you!"

"Any time twerp." The Puffin flapped his wings. "I'll be waiting for you here."

"Okay, I should go and prepare." Tom stood up as he dust himself. "Oh, yeah what's your name?"

"Just Puffin is fine."

Tom nodded before he turned around and left the forest in order to head towards the orphanage. Tom laughs joyfully feeling light and free for the first time. He never been this happy before but now everything is going to change. He met a magical talking bird and he agreed to help finding this girl Alice. It doesn't matter to him anymore as long as he can leave this place for good. Going on a adventure like this is like a dream come true or like those fairytale stories from the book that he kept on reading every night. Tom will never forget this moment.

Puffin watch the kid from a distance before diving down back to the forest. A hand shot out from one of those trees catching his attention. Puffin flapped his wings in that direction before gracefully landing on the arm, mindful of his talons. Puffin huff once before acknowledging his owner.

"I found one." Puffin turned to stare at those expressive eyes that are blank and void at the same time. "He's perfect."

A boy with blond-white hair raised an eyebrow at his familiar. "This child? I guess its acceptable, I can feel the darkness clinging to him like snakes."

"He is a perfect Alice, do I have your approval?"

"Of course Puffin. We can finally have the chance to taste him." The boy smirked darkly. "He's magic that is tainted with its darkness."

Puffin snorts at him when suddenly shadows appeared from all directions. They wrapped them in their cocoon disappearing them from sight.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	2. Down the Rabbit hole

**Green-Eyes: **Chapter two is up and ready. I think I should just tell you that this is completely AU and it does not relate to the Harry Potter World. I'm just entertaining the thought on having Tom as Alice and get him the chance to enjoy at least some good part of his childhood that he obviously lacked.

**I am clearly not following the book.**

Guess what people, I am now free! The exams are over!

* * *

**Tom Riddle In Cardverse**

By: Green-Eyed Envy Is Me

**Chapter 2: **Down the Rabbit hole

Tom panted as he adjust the strap on his back. His sharp grey eyes followed Puffin who was flying above him dodging trees from time to time. He packed everything he need for the trip no one, not even the adults could find him now when he's at the very heart of the forest. He left without telling anyone about his whereabouts, wanting to be left alone. He was glad he made this decision on leaving the orphanage. Maybe he could find a better place for himself where he can be accepted.

"Are we there yet Puffin?" Tom walked slowly as he followed the bird.

"We're almost there, twerp."

"Where are you taking me anyway? Aren't we going to find Alice somewhere in London instead of hiking in the woods?"

"Alice?" Puffin flapped his wings once and twice. "Don't worry, I think I know where that twerp is."

Tom didn't notice the smirk on the bird's face.

"O-okay." Tom looked uncertain but he shrug the doubts as he continues to follow the bird.

The bird suddenly disappeared from the trees before appearing again looking quite excited.

"Over here, twerp. I found our entrance."

Tom hurriedly follow the bird as he passed by all those trees, almost tripping a large root that sprout out from the ground. He held his bag real tight, keeping a good eye at the bird before his attention focus on a small hill where a tree stump stood.

Curious he glance at the bird before shock overcame him. Puffin twirled around the stump for a few seconds before diving at it. In one swift movement, he's gone.

"Puffin?" Tom slowly climb the hill looking around cautiously. "Where are you?"

"Puffin!" Tom cried out feeling worried and hurt that maybe he was left behind, abandon.

"In here twerp!" Relief flooded inside him on which he ignore it when he heard the Puffin's voice somewhere and it was coming from the stump.

"Puffin? Are you in there?" Tom carefully approach the stump.

"In here, twerp. Just jump!" the voice echoed and suddenly Tom spotted a manhole.

"Why did you… Why are you in there? Are you stuck? Do you need help?" Tom crouch down as he peered at the hole, trying to see the endless blackness. He didn't notice a figure silently approach him.

"Are you hurt Puffin?" silence greeted him. He waited for a minute for him to reply but turns out he couldn't hear anything. "Puffin?"

"What are you waiting for anyway, an invitation?" the rude voice returned sounding impatient. "Jump already!"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "No way! Are you mad what if I get hurt? Or worse trapped inside that hole!"

"Times are wasting you stupid twerp!"

Tom glared at the hole. "I'm not going in there."

"Then let me help you…" a hand suddenly pushed him down causing him to lose balance as he fell. He stared up to see a figure standing there smiling at him. He couldn't see the person's face when the sun's rays block his vision on getting a clear view of his appearance.

Tom let out a scream as gravity taking over him. Suddenly light in different colors burst out all around him, objects fell on all sides, above and below him. He could see a falling grandfather clock up ahead of him followed by a king size bed next to him. He fell with his limps running wild trying to find some balance. He heard key notes playing before a giant piano flew right past him in alarming speed. Tom gulped knowing he could be crushed at the heavy weight of it.

It felt like a life time before a giant whole suddenly appeared before him. Sharp teeth appeared brining terror in Tom's heart. He's going to die.

"I don't want to die!" Tears leaked out from his eyes as the wind blew harshly in his face. Terror filled grey eyes stared at the monster with hundreds of teeth with disbelief. Is this the end for him?

Until suddenly, Puffin appeared beside him seating in a random chair with a cup of tea in his wings, taking tentative sips.

"Nice day, isn't it?" Puffin glance lazily at the boy.

"Puffin! Help me please!" Tom cried out.

Puffin looked annoyed at him. "Stop that annoying thing that you are doing its disgusting."

"How could say that? We're about to _die!_" Tom was now crying heavily.

"If you can't accept that you are afraid of death, then how can you survive in this world that you are about to enter." Puffin then took out a falling scone and gently nibble it. He made a disgusted looking face before throwing the scone away. "English food sucks."

Tom look at him with terror-filled eyes.

Puffin sighs remembering that he is still but a boy. "Alright then, I'll make you a deal."

"Anything!"

"You know I went up there to find Alice, correct?"

Tom screamed when a falling candle light nearly burned his face.

"Well, there is no need for that when I found my Alice."

Tom suddenly turned to face at Puffin with shock and anger. "What?! Then why am I here for? What did I get myself into then?"

"You see boy… you are _Alice._"

Tom look downright upset about this. "But I'm not her!"

"Who said anything about Alice being a girl?"

"But isn't it suppose to be a girl?" Tom perform swimming techniques to try to get close to Puffin. "How am I Alice when I am clearly a boy?"

"Alice… is just a title. You have all the perfect qualities to be Alice. So you accept this or accept death instead?"

Tom turned to look down when he saw the monster getting closer by the minute. He glance to see a dark, sinister looking Puffin starring at him. He choose between the two evils and that is Puffin.

"I want to live…"

Puffin smirked cruelly. "Then you will accept as Alice."

Tom sniffs as he nod.

They both fell together Tom looking at Puffing with pitiful eyes, the fear of death obviously written in the boy's face.

"Accept that you are afraid. I've been watching you since I found you. You pretend to be strong and unafraid but in reality your just as weak as like any other kid at the orphanage. You wanted to be strong yes? Then acceptance is a big step for you in order to get strong."

"Death…" Tom paled when he spotted those teeth. "I'm scared…"

Puffin look oddly proud.

The monstrous mouth with razor hundred teeth open wide before light suddenly enfluged them. Tom screamed in fright, Puffin just rolled his eyes as he let the light swallow them whole.

* * *

**Reviews are appreciated :)**


	3. Meet the Happy-Go-Lucky Spanish Ace

**Green Gelousy: **Hey, everyone. Sorry about the late updates with all of my stories. I've been in a slump lately since I can't find an inspiration to work on all of my stories. But slowly and surely I'm starting to get out from the hole that I buried myself into. Summer classes started for me, bummer. Expect low up-coming updates. If I made you all wait and having your patience wearing thin, sorry for being a Slifer Slacker XD ahahahaha I'll try not to slack too much now. Eventually, inevitably. Anyway enjoy this update.

**Keynotes of words/speaking:**

"_In a different, foreign language."_

**You know this isn't connected to the books of Harry Potter so don't expect too much instead expect the interaction with all the Hetalia Cardverse instead!**

**Note: **I'll give you a warning, its okay if you're going to abandon this but I don't mind, truthfully I have no idea what plot I am making, you could say I have no plot at my disposal. I'm just doing this to fulfill my dream-pleasure on having this Cross-Over work. Ahahaha. But I'll think of something… eventually, inevitably. Geh.

* * *

**Tom Riddle in Cardverse**

**By: **Green Gelously (previously Green-Eyed Envy is Me)

**Chapter 3: **Meet the Happy-Go-Lucky Spanish Ace

A boy, no older than twelve, giggled manically as he glance down at the manhole. The boy wears a sailor outfit as he jumps and dive into the hole right after he pushed his unsuspecting victim. His mischievous baby blue eyes glowed in an unholy light as malice started to seep through. Thick brows, that he sadly inherit by someone he called a Jerk Brother, furrowed as he tries to see through the dark when suddenly light burst out from all sides. He hears faint music played and if he recalls the soft melodic but slightly somber music it brought sad memories in his mind.

The boy shook his head as he remembers that its been too long to remember the past. The boy then grinned evilly when he spotted the other boy and the bird fell right into the mouth of the beast before they disappeared in a bright colorful lights that burst through all direction as someone's magic transported them through the right path. The boy giggled manically as he somersaults before following their example in diving through the monster's entrance.

And with a twirl of his magic he disappeared.

Tom yelped as he fall face first on the tile floor- wait why's there an upside down chandelier?- and then suddenly the world shift and once again Tom fell down with a loud thud. He groans in pain when he tried to fix himself upright. He shook his head from all the cobwebs and dusts that gathered on his hair. He look up and found that he is in the right place, he thinks. Since the world doesn't look wrong anymore.

"Bloody hell…" Tom rubbed the sore spot on his head and his face. "What the hell was that?"

He rarely cursed but when he did it was when those times of pressure that he need to let it all out.

He stood on shaky legs, observing his surroundings. All around him where doors in different shape, color and sizes. And in the middle of this strange room is a table and on top of the table is a key with a bottle of something beside it. He knew that this key could unlock anything, and maybe one of those doors.

He walked slowly trying to reach the key when he notice that his back seemed light. He turned around to find his bag was missing! Tom panicked when he realize he couldn't find his bag and what's worse he's alone again!

"Darn it! Puffin where the hell are you?" Tom ran through different doors but all of them seemed lock. He pluck the key from the table and try each and every door to see if it fits. But no such luck.

He tried to ignore the thought that this scene seemed familiar.

Until he stumble upon a curtain. Eager, Tom latch on the curtain and pulled to reveal nothing but a wall. Tom resisted the urge to cry as he pouted instead, feeling the heavy disappointment already dragging his confidence down.

"What the bloody hell is this place?" Tom mumbled instead. "And where the bloody hell is that stupid bird?"

Tom walked around the room trying to keep calm and think clearly. Then he remembered the bird's words.

"I'm Alice?" Tom thought about the deal that he made with that damn bird. "The bloody hell is that bird talking about? This is no fairytale!"

But then up to this point everything he'd seen and heard, the experiences that he'd undergo through, weren't what they call _fairytales _then? Tom paled, if he remembered reading the story book called _Alice in Wonderland_ then that would mean…?

"But if I am Alice… then this is wrong!" Tom yelled feeling himself a bit hysterical. "It was the rabbit that drew Alice into that rabbit hole and not some Puffin bird!"

Then his eyes survey his surroundings. "But this place look awfully like that scene where Alice was trapped with nothing but doors, a key, a potion and a cake that should be around here somewhere…"

Then an idea struck Tom like lightning. His eyes went down to that wall where he pulled the curtains apart and sure enough on the bottom he could see a small door fit for a mice. Since he already read the story he followed Alice's steps on escaping this creepy room.

He grabbed the potion and drink a little bit from it and sure enough he felt the effects start working. His body shrunk in order to fit the door. He took out the key and insert it onto the keyhole. He heard the click as he turns it to open the door to reveal another world that he couldn't believe that exist.

Tom gaped at the sight before him. Everything seemed like a dream. Different trees in every shape and sizes, flowers that seemed a bit overgrown and with _faces?!_ Tom look around weirdly as he saw a miniature dragon chasing after a small unicorn. Tom walked around, exploring this strange and alien place. He spotted a few mushroom that seemed to dwarf him with it's huge size.

He could feel someone was watching him, Tom could sense it somehow. He carefully walked the place knowing that he is now defenseless without protection. Giant grass shook on his right then to his left, Tom tensed in fright as he heard movement coming close to him.

And then suddenly something came out from those giant mushrooms.

"_¡Hola!_" a strange accent spoke from a equally strange man. Tom shrieked at the sight of him as he trip by a random twig and fell down. He scrambled away in order to bring some distance between him and that foreign man.

"Who-who are you?!" Tom ran to hide as he dive into a giant blue flower.

The man smiled brightly as he waved at him. "_¡Hola_ _amigo!_ Don't be afraid, my names Antonio."

Tom didn't trust this man one bit as he eyed his attire. The man was tan as if he had been bathing under the sun, his bright green eyes is full of trust and honesty that Tom couldn't help but feel secure around him, and his unguarded smile, he could tell that this man really meant no harm to him. He wears strange attire for a man like him. He's wearing a red armor with black hearts on his shoulders, his kneecaps and his helmet that he tuck under his arm.

A solder?

"Are you going to hurt me?" Tom didn't move from his spot.

The man, Antonio blinked at him owlishly. "Why would I hurt a kid like you? Anyway are you by any chance the New Alice?"

Tom stared at him blankly.

"I promise I won't hurt you." Antonio smiled at him kindly.

Tom hesitantly nodded his head slowly.

"_Maravilloso_!" Antonio cheered as he went towards Tom and hugged him happily. "This is great! Lovi is going to be happy!"

Tom struggled while yelling at him to let him go.

"So Alice have you met Emil?" Antonio had no choice but put the boy down gently when he was kicked on the cheek twice already.

"My name is not Alice, its Tom! And who the bloody hell is Emil?" Antonio scratch his head, looking a bit clueless.

"Didn't his bird told you everything?"

Tom narrowed his eyes. "You mean, Puffin?"

"_¡Sí!_" Antonio smiled brightly causing Tom to twitch.

"Why are you always so damn happy?" Tom mumbled under his breath watching Antonio cock his head to the side smiling at him in a airhead sort of way. Somehow Tom could tell that this man is an idiot. "He just told me that I am the Alice that he's been looking for but he didn't tell me anything else after that."

Antonio look at him curiously. "_¿En serio?_"

"What are you anyway?" Tom questioned when he notice the man spoke in a different language that he is somehow find it familiar. "And what kind of language are you speaking?"

"Oh! I am an Ace of Hearts! And what do you mean by that? I always speak like this." Antonio smiled at him.

"Ace of Hearts?" Tom shook his head seeing that this man is unbelievable but with his quick sharp mind he identified the language and the accent that the man used. "You are Spanish."

"Spanish? What's that?"

Tom look at him strangely. "It is where the people in the country of Spain spoke that kind of language."

"What is a Spain?" Antonio stared at the boy with curious look. "You're strange for a kid, saying those stuffs that I haven't heard off. Is that a new kingdom, perhaps? Are you a Spain?"

Tom felt fear when Antonio narrowed his eyes dangerously even if he is smiling.

Tom realize that sometimes those smiles can be quite deceiving.

"No." Tom carefully spoke his words.

"Good! If you were then that would be a problem then." Antonio laughed joyfully, the dark look disappeared. "Since the bird didn't explain to you why you are Alice maybe I'll help you fill in the blanks. But first I need to take you to the palace."

"The palace?" Tom questioned. "Wait a minute, where am I and what the hell is this place?"

Antonio paused as he stared at Tom, as if he is analyzing him or something.

"You sounded like someone I know, especially that accent of yours." He said with a serious look on his face. No smile present.

"What are you talking about? My accent?" Tom raised an eyebrow while tensing at those words.

"I know someone who shared that accent of yours."

"It is called an English accent, mind you." Tom said with annoyance.

"Really? Is that what it was called?" Antonio's face shift into one with curiosity and happiness. "You know some stuffs, kid. As if you know what they are, you even named the way I speak! What is that called again, Fame? Pain?"

"You mean your Spanish accent.

"Yup that's the one!" Antonio pointed him as he laughs. "Spanish, ey? And yours is an English accent?"

"Yes." Tom stared at Antonio's face who is now acting like a child that discovered something wonderful. Maybe this man suffered a Bi-Polar Syndrome or having a sever Spilt Personality disorder if he keeps on switching his personality like that. Plus he could feel that this man is dangerous despite the smiles and laughs, this man meant business.

"Interesting, interesting…" Antonio nodded his head thoughtfully. "You're an interesting kid, Tom. Well anyways welcome to Fantasia! Where the Four Kingdom of Cards ruled. I am taking you to the Kingdom of Hearts to let you meet the three Royals."

"The three Royals?" Tom followed the Spanish man, since he has no choice and he doesn't want to be left alone in this strange world without someone to help him through. "Who are they?"

"Well we have the King, the Queen and the Jack." Antonio counted them off. "The king's job is to rule the kingdom and he's the general of the kingdom's army, the queen's job is to handle the Navy affairs in the military, and the Jack's job is to handle the finances and the policies of the kingdom, the Jack can also act as an ambassador."

Tom kept these information for future references. He glanced at the Spanish man. "So what's your job?"

"Well, I'm an Ace, I am a commander of the king's army and his personal guard." He flashed Tom a cheerful smile.

"And you're taking me to the palace, because why?"

"Well, the Queen ordered me to find a person who is an Outsider and not from this world and bring him or her to the palace." Antonio said as he held his Battle Axe and placed it on his hip. Tom eyed the weapon with alarm.

"I didn't sign up for this." Tom told him. "The bird tricked me!"

The most hated thing that he really had, beside being lied too, was being trick and outsmarted by someone, especially not to a bird.

"No, the bird choose you with a good reason." Antonio eyed him before giving him a reassuring smile. "You fit the bill, kid."

"And how so?" Tom glared at him. "If I remember correctly Alice is a blond haired girl, and last time I check I am not a girl."

"Alice is just a title, in order to become an Alice you must have a soul that is cracked and darkness clinging to you like some animal in need of food." Antonio pushed the giant grass aside as they pass through.

Tom look around seeing the trees look a bit comical as they bend in a certain way looking like art in a art gallery that he'd once visit on a school field trip. Giant monstrous flowers with faces sneered at him while some smirked. Tom narrowed his own eyes at them feeling a bit put off at their looks as if they were looking down on him. The flowers look interested at his defiance. This made him feel proud for that.

"So you're saying my soul is crack?" Tom instantly focus on those words. In order to become Alice their soul should be crack and filled with darkness. Is that even impossible? And more importantly is his soul really like that? "How can you tell and how does that work anyway?"

"You mean a soul crack? Well let me see how it works-oh yeah!- a soul crack is when someone experience a sever event, like a traumatic experience or a near death experience. Seeing the way you act, being distant and distrustful gave me enough clue that you experience something painful." Antonio took out his battle axe to cut down a giant root that sprout out from the ground and started to attack him. "Whoa! Sorry!"

"What the bloody hell-!" Tom accidentally step a small flower and immediately the ground shook as if an earthquake struck and out burst more trunks looking deadly and bloodthirsty as they cry in outrage.

"You just step on its kid!" Antonio went to protect Tom from the assault.

"What kid? What are you talking about?" Tom screamed at him when the trunk instantly wrapped the warrior and toss him into the air leaving him defenseless. "Ahhh… oh no."

The ground cracked even more to reveal its body to be a flower, a giant deadly looking flower that look like the one that he just accidentally step on. The flower then opens its mouth to reveal sharp razor like thorns and long vine looking tongue as it roars.

Tom yelped as he look around to find the dead flower. He spotted it near to his right and he instantly dives for it, barely missing the trunk that smashed the place that he once stood. He fell face first at the sudden impact but luckily he was in front of the squash flower.

"Tom! Are you okay?!" Antonio came out of nowhere to attack the flower by cutting off every trunk he sees. "Hey lady, we're sorry about killing your kid! It was an accident!"

The flower suddenly look angry at the mention of its loss.

"Ahhh… Tom you better do something!" Antonio look at Tom that says 'hurry and think of something!'

"What can I do say sorry to a plant?!" Tom yelled at him.

"I don't know! You're the one who killed its kid!"

"I didn't mean it! It was an accident!"

"Well did she listen?"

Tom bit his lip when Antonio was suddenly wrapped around by a vine with thorns.

"Gah!"

"Antonio!" Tom called out. "What should I do to help?"

_Massster… ussseee ussss…_

"What?" Tom look around alarm at the voices that whispered in his mind. "Who said that?"

_Usssee ussss…_

Tom look at his hands and then at the dead flower as if he was in some kind of trance he touch the flower and felt a warm stream of power flows into his arms and into his hands where the flower suddenly shot up alive and healthy.

Tom gasp at the miracle. The flower look a bit big though, human-size now since the last time he saw it before he accidentally killed it, it was the size of a regular flower.

"Did I just do that…?" Tom look at his hands in wonderment. The flower twitters like a bird and squeaks at him. It wrapped its leaves around him to give him a hug. "Ah… errr… you're welcome, I guess?"

Tom then turned sharply at the pained screams. "Oh yeah, Antonio! Hey! Hey! You! Over here! Look your kid its alive! I fix it!"

The demonic flower stop squeezing the life out of Antonio to snarl at Tom only to pause to find its child alive. The flower drop Antonio who grunted and groaned at the impact. He glance at the mother flower and her child as they reunited. Tom was awkwardly standing far aside from them.

"You know you should say sorry to her." Antonio sat up as he told Tom who look at him with relief.

"Good you're alive." Tom look thoughtful and then he felt guilty. "Um… mother flower?"

The giant flower turns to him while hugging her child.

"I-I'm sorry for what happened…" Tom sweated a bit as the flower stared at him with-wait, it has no eyes!-before wrapping him with her vines and gently cradles him in her leaf-arms.

"Awww… I think she forgives you." Tom glared at Antonio who coos at him and then laughs.

"Err… yes, um can you put me down, please?" the mother flower gently place him on the ground. The younger flower went to hug him next before giving him a one sunflower seed.

Antonio whistle in admiration. "Wow, I think the little guy likes you, Tom."

Tom took the seed with uncertainty. "Uhhh… thanks?"

It turns out those flowers look like giant sunflowers. They both chirp and whistle like a bird.

"Well we got to go, Tom, say good bye to you're new friends!" Tom waved at them as they, him and Antonio headed out on their journey. Once they are out of the flower sight Tom took his chance to kick him.

"Ow!" Antonio fell on his backside as he clutch his knee in pain. "What was that for?!"

"I don't make friends with a flower." Tom didn't look at him as he continues to walk.

Antonio sighs but smile gently at him when he saw him held the seed that he was given with care. "Whatever you say kid."

"So are we near to this palace or what?" Tom turned to him with a defiant look.

"Hmm… well since our little run-in I am a bit injured so I need some rest to heal." Antonio suddenly leans back on a mushroom and was about to fall a sleep when Tom suddenly shake him. "Hey! Hey! Watch the wounds!"

"You can't sleep! Where not yet close to the palace!" Tom shook him again for good measure. "You can get your sleep and heal at the palace where we are safe from danger."

"Aww c'mon kiddo, you don't feel sorry for me when I'm in soo much pain?" he stared at him with those big green eyes.

Tom felt his will weakens at those large glassy eyes. "Fine you rest while I find something to eat and built some fire if we're going to camp here."

Tom watch the relief and gratitude look appear on those eyes that look tired." Whew! For a minute there I thought you might pull of like Lovi did!"

"Lovi?"

"My… hmm…" Antonio look thoughtful at first while glancing at him from time to time. "He's my _cónyuge_."

"You're what?" Tom look at him with bewilderment.

Antonio just smile at him with an enigmatic smile. "If you're going to find food go to your left and follow the broken shard of glass you might find something interesting there."

Tom narrowed his eyes suspiciously. "Why? What's in there?"

"Ohhh~ you'll see." Antonio grins sleepily at him as he yawns. "Have fun while I took a quick nap."

Tom just rolled his eyes as the Spanish man took off his armor leaving himself with his inner clothing as he lay rested on the grassy ground.

"_Siesta _time!"

* * *

**Spanish Translation:**

_¡Hola_ _amigo!_- Hello friend

_Maravilloso!-_ Marvelous, Wonderful

_¡Sí!_- Yes!

_¿En serio?_- Really?

_Cónyuge_- Spouse, Partner

_Siesta_- Nap

**Reviews are appreciated ;)**


End file.
